In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system and a Long Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A) system, a random access process is classified into a non-contention-based random access process and a contention-based random access process. In random access processes of the both types, user equipment (UE) sends a random access preamble to an evolved NodeB (eNB), and the eNB feeds back a random access response (RAR) message to the UE after receiving the random access preamble.
In random access processes of the foregoing two types, scheduling signaling of the RAR message is transmitted through a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH). Because the PDCCH occupies an entire frequency band, interference from a neighboring cell affects reliability of the scheduling signaling of the RAR, thereby increasing a time delay of a random access process.